This invention relates generally to the field of games involving thrown projectiles, and more particularly to a game which involves throwing a ball at a target apron worn by another player. Since the object of the game is to avoid being hit by the ball, the particular invention disclosed herein differs from projectile-target games known to the art.
With the introduction of Velcro hook and pad fasteners, a number of games involving projectiles and targets have been created. Of particular interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,677 for a throw and catch game and U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,076, which is a target game involving a VELCRO ball and a hand-held target. In each of these inventions, the object of the game is for one person to throw a projectile consisting of a ball with VELCRO fasteners and the other participant to catch the thrown ball either by means of VELCRO pad fasteners on their arms or legs or a Velcro pad target held in the hand. Each of the above-described games develops hand-eye coordination as well as the coordination of the arms or legs. Each are basically designed for use by persons of all ages and the devices used to catch the projectile are not adaptable to vary as the age of the participants vary.
It is an object of this invention to provide a projectile and target for use by individuals of all ages. A specially designed attachment to the target apron adapts the target for use by smaller children. It is also an object of this invention to provide an adaptable ball tag apparatus and game for use by individuals of any age. It is another object of this invention to provide a game which develops upper body coordination as well as eye-torso coordination.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a game which involves one participant dodging a projectile thrown by a second participant. Other and further objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the following Specification.